Fighting Logic
by Ciarda6
Summary: This is the story of the Marauders at Hogwarts. There will be backstory of other years to go along with it, but this is the lovehate tale of 7th year. Please read and review.
1. Starting off on the Wrong Foot

**Fighting Logic: **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, and she is great.

Summery: This is the story of the Marauders life in their 7th and last year at Hogwarts. Please watch my other stories as well; there will be another one soon about their 6th year. It will not be a must-read, but it will defiantly make Fighting Logic seem less confusing. It's pretty much all backstory.

Note: This is my first serious fic, so please be kind and review. This story is titled Fighting Logic for any perceptible reason you can think of; there are numerous reasons that I have thought up, and I'm sure there are more. It's versatile and that's why I picked it. This piece is going to be a novel, which means more than thirty chapters with a long on going plot. (Welcome to suggestions). So, I'm sorry for blabbering, please read on and enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Starting off on the wrong foot**

It was nearly the peak of the day, the sun shinning bright through the Autumn fog, warming chilled students milling about the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, preparing to make their day-long journey back to school. The scene was a happy one, friends reuniting, families parting; all spattered with hugs, hellos and goodbyes.

"Jessie!" a red haired girl cried, flying across the crowded train station to greet her friend.

"Lily!" Jessie cried, pushing her short-cropped hair behind on ear, "It's so good to see you!" Her features glowed with the closeness of the platform as she embraced her friend.

"Hey, it's great to see you too…" Lily said suspiciously, pulling away from their warm hug. "You look different, -happier. Did something happen this summer?" Jessie beamed with delight, stepping sideways to allow a gang of scared looking first years pass them by.

"Now that you mention it, yes!" The pretty raven-haired girl began, but before she could add detail, a grinning boy with artfully shaggy black hair came up behind Jessie and hugged her backwards. Jessie shrieked with happiness and turned, returning the hug.

"Sirius! Oh, it's so great to see you!" She said, standing on tiptoe to reach her arms around his neck.

Sirius tugged playfully at the ends of her short hair, "How was your summer, beautiful?" Sirius asked her cheekily. He swooped down to kiss her, but Jessie turned away as a cheerful voice called her name. Li Sung, a petite girl with Asian features and smiling eyes came into view, her long dark hair bobbing up and down as she ran towards her friends.

"Lily! Jess!" Li called as she swooped them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Lillian" Sirius said as if he had just noticed her, dropping to one knee and kissing her pale hand "Charmed, I'm sure." He said, grinning up at her. Lily was taken aback, but she laughed merrily along with the others, who were all in a state of happiness, having seen each other last in the spring.

"Miss us, Padfoot?" A bespectacled boy with messy brown hair said, coming up behind Sirius on the platform.

"Doesn't look it, Prongsie" a chubby boy called Peter replied jokingly. Their other companion, Remus, looked on, a half-smile on his face.

"On your feet, private!" James said, his brown eyes twinkling. Sirius stood abruptly and went into a mock salute before embracing his best friend.

"Hullo Lily. Li, Jess." Remus said in his regular soft tone, nodding at the three of them. Lilly felt her heart flutter as Remus said her name, along with a wave of bittersweet nostalgia at the faint glimmer in his clear blue eyes that continually bored into her own. Lily shook her head and looked away to rid her self of the confusing emotions, and turned her attention back to her laughing friends.  
_There's so much that I can't forget_…Lily thought, only half listening to Sirius teasing James about something or other.

Lily was going to miss her house, she thought as she prepared to board the train that would take her to her other home. Though, it wasn't the same since her mother passed away. But she still felt a something tug at her heart at the thought of leaving that old house behind. This was her last year of Hogwarts, and what afterwards? She couldn't go back to the warm inlaid shack she grew up in. Petunia would have sold it anyways. She had been threatening to for ages and ages; it was only the glimmer of her mother and the love and work that she had put into that house that forced her to keep it. But the old place was going into disarray. When Lily had come home from school that summer, she came to a grayed building with disheveled weeds lining the chipped stone pathway. It was almost more painful to see all of her mother's hard work in tatters then it would be to see it in the hands of someone else. But none of that mattered now; nothing tied her to the place where she grew up in, she thought resolutely, nothing but Petunia's glares and some memories. She was nearly home now.

They had become somewhat of a block on the platform, but the friends didn't mind. They stood for minutes later, chatting and laughing, letting everyone sidestep past them, the marauders ignoring their fan club.

Gaggles of giggling girls were practically throwing themselves at the group of rich, good-looking boys. Sirius, of course, swooped down on some of the particularly daring ones, as Jessie looked on reproachfully. Remus ignored them all, as usual, but James paid absolutely no attention to any of the fan girls. Quite unusual for him, Lily thought as the girls glared murderously at her, Li and Jessie. They would kill to be in any of the trio's shoes. Jessie especially, had to be careful. Some of the girls were crazed and filled with hatred for the most popular boy at schools' girlfriend.

"Well, it's back to school then, Chaps." Sirius said, in mock sorrow as they began to board the crimson train.

"Hell, you mean" Peter said gravely. Peter especially had trouble with his studies, but thankfully he had the marauders for friends, who were all at the top of their class.

"Too right you!" Jessie yelled, snatching Peter's hat from his head and dancing out of reach with it. The rest laughed as Peter began to jump for his misshapen headgear.

"Separate, Lively, now! Ladies to the right, gents to the left!" James said, shuffling the large group into two separate compartments. Jessie chucked Peter his hat back, earning a reproachful glare.

James waited until all the marauders had gone into the compartments and Lily's friends had departed into theirs, before catching her gently by the wrist.

"Lily" he breathed, Lily blushed and smiled softly, still thinking of Remus.

"Hi James," She said in a slightly exasperated tone. The sunlight from the open compartment shone onto Lily's hair, lighting it up like a fiery halo. James' chocolate eyes twinkled in delight.

_I'm back home_, James thought,_ and things **will** be different this year… _

Lily looked away, her blush deepening under his stare. "This isn't the Potter I know,"

"Uh, sorry," James said, ruffling his hair, "You're so incompetent, rude girl!" He remembered those days all too well, back when the pair hated each other's guts. _Well, we have our moments,_ James thought, a small smile trespassing on his mock-serious face.

"Much better." Lily said with a grin, before sliding back into the girls' compartment.

Lily sighed heavily and collapsed onto the seat cushion, next to Li and across from Jessie. "It really is grand to be back." She whispered contentedly.

"I know what you mean! I've missed you all so much." Li chimed in, knowing better than to confront Lily about James.

"So, are you and Sirius still an item?" Lily asked Jessie curiously. The year before, when the girls had first befriended the marauders, Jessie and Sirius had hit it off right away, both of them playing on the Gryfindor quidditch team. They had the kind of easy relationship that you would either fawn over or want to destroy; it was painfully perfect. They had parted over the summer, though. Jessie had to visit her cousins in Georgia, and Sirius was forced to stay with his family in England.

"Have you two kept contact?" Li persisted excitedly. Jessie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, then mumbled,

"Well, I wrote to all of you…" She trailed off.

"You know what we mean!" Lily said, now interested. Jessie looked up, her eyes shining with glee.

"I-" She paused, looking around, "I met someone. A muggle. In Georgia." She said hurridly, her voice bursting with excitement. She stopped, waiting for their reaction apprehensively.

"You-What?" Li said, shock etched in her expression.

Lily forced a grin, "That's great, Jess." Jessie beamed, pushing a hand through her blue-black hair.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't support me! But this is great. You guys are the best." She pulled her friends towards her into an awkward sit-down hug. Li and Lily exchanged doubtful looks, but said nothing in her embrace.

Jessie then launched into chatter-mode, going on and on about 'Sam'. Who was, apparently, blonde, blue-eyed and utterly gorgeous.

Lily tuned her out and looked out the window at the gray rain clouds looming over the already damp countryside. _What will Sirius say?_ Lily though, looking back at Li's earnest attempts to look happy for her friend. But thought of Jessie's adoring Sirius impaired them both from truly feeling glad.

Lily thought that Li fancied Sirius, but Li was the type to keep those kinds of things quiet, even to her closest friends. Perhaps she was wrong, but Lily knew that either way, this affair would not end for the better.

Finally, Lily turned her head back to her friends, "Jessie, what about Sirius?" Jessie looked down, so Lily continued, "You know, Sirius Black? The boy you've been dating for the past year? The gorgeous guy who adores you?"

Jessie looked up, "Gorgeous, eh? What, one marauder wasn't good enough for you?" she said fiercely.  
"I don't know what you're talking-"Lily started furiously, her temper rising.

"Oh, don't you?" Jessie yelled, "You're so naïve! Everyone else these the way that Potter looks at you!" She spat, "I know something about love, unlike you! I've had a bloody boyfriend; don't you think I've thought about Black? I love Sam. Can't you be content with your own perfection rather than looking down on my relationship problems?" Every nasty thought that had been on her mind since fourth year came tumbling out of her mouth. She glared. _What's done is done. And it's true. _She thought.

"Jessie! That was…way below the belt." Jessie didn't even flinch, a hard glint still shining in her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry that I don't want to waste my time with these hapless boys, but that's my business! That's not what I'm on about at all!" Lily began, her eyes flashing with anger and the beginnings of tears. Jessie stood up, clenching her robes and pacing shortly. Li mumbled for them to calm down, but the angered pair ignored her.

"But this isn't about me, this is about what you're doing to an innocent friend of mine!" Lily said, regaining control, "Don't you care about Sirius' feelings?" Lily shouted, standing heatedly.

"Of course I do! But I was in Georgia, and Sam was, well, there…" Jessie said, sitting down. She knew that she was wrong to mock Lily for her relationship problems. Lily was saving herself for a gentleman, they all knew. Plus, no boy in school could handel her hot-headed behavior. Though, she had just now, given Hogwarts resident redhead a run for her money, Jessie thought, biting her lip regretfully.

"So? Sirius was in England, surrounded by attractive women, but he likes you!" Lily continued, interupting Jessies thoughts and running a hand though her tangled red hair. She looked down at Jessie.

"You guys! Calm down! Jessie; Lily is right, and she's not playing for Sirius." Li intervened suddenly. Jessie took a breath to retaliate, but her normally shy friend interrupted her with force, "Lily! It's Jessie's life and you can't stop her. We all care about Sirius, but its Jessie's choice ultimately." She stopped, her face tinged pink.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Lily said quietly, "So, what, I should be happy for her? For breaking Blacks heart?"

A/N:

I have more, but I think I'll cut it off here for now. This fic is going to be extremely love/hate, but most chapters probably wont be as heated as this, I'm trying not to make it go too fast or be too cheesy. There will be more on Sam in later chapters. Also more in the Lily/James development along with some Lily/Remus progress. Something happened between Lily and Remus last year, and you'll slowly discover exactly what that was through flashbacks and different emotions the pair feel towards each other. Also, I think that I'll start another fic soonish about the year before this, 6th. Just for some background, it won't be nearly as along or detailed as this one though.

Romances will blossom, die, twist and turn. Please review and be kind, suggestions are welcome, but no flames; this is my first serious fic… Thanks!


	2. Shades of Gray

**Authors Note:** Apparently that last chapter was confusing. Or at least you can't see where I'm going with this? Well, just hold on. Lily wants a gentlemen and she feels that she won't find that with any of the guys at Hogwarts. She has, however dated. She's not stuck up. Lily is a very difficult character to portray. She's fast tempered but not bitchy, her morals are strong, but she's not naïve. She's hardcore, but caring. Headstrong, but not stuck up. The balance. And one has to get that right, because otherwise it's difficult to justify James' obsession. To clarify the relationships…

**Lily and Remus** are friends by connection. They didn't really…date…but they went through a lot together. Lily still loves him, or thinks she does, while he finds her compelling, but perhaps not his type. (Perhaps.)

**James **is hopelessly in love with Lily. He has matured a bit over the summer, but still nothing drastic. He will make some personality changes throughout this story. But he has seen that it is necessary to take another route to Ms Evans' heart if he truly wishes to win it. Which he does. A lot. So he's not as gentleman-y as Lily would like, but he's going about thisall in a more subtle approach anyways. You might not hear from him so much in later chapters, but imagine that he's becoming more and more passive. He sees Lily's like/love for Remus. He's not stupid.

**Sirius and Jessie**…right. Well, Sirius is headstrong! He's had lovers, snogging partners, fangirls, but never really a girlfriend. Until Jessie. So, that's totally a big deal to him. See, for Black, love equals weakness. He's never had to be loved by his family and he sort of takes pride in that. He's your typical hardened male type. But he's still a sweetheart when he wants to be, a puppy underneath. So admitting that he truly loves Jessie is difficult for him.

I MIGHT do a backstory on the beginnings of their relationship, since it's such an important thing for understanding Sirius as a character.

**Remus** is pretty low-key on the romance scale, he has fangirls, but he never participates (?) with them. He's pretty wrapped up with something that will come up in chapters to come (oooh, cliffie!) Anything else? Oh yes, Li.

**Li **likes someone a lot, but that will come up later. Not that important now. Well, it is. But I just don't have to tell you all until it comes up in the story, I don't think. Sorry for rambling.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of that. J.K. does and she is super cool.

**Fighting Logic**

**Chapter Two: Shades of Gray**

Maybe you're older, wiser in your own right, it's your mistake  
I'm gonna do my own thing regardless, my choice to make  
I am real, in touch with my feelings, and I know my place  
You have shown, on the other hand, both sides of your face  
I see the world in a different light  
Things not always black and white  
Through all these years still, to this day  
My hardened eyes see only shades of gray  
_-Biohazard_

The rest of the train ride commenced with angry silence. Jessie stared determinedly at the door, while Lily gazed, eyes flashing, out the window at the falling rain. The countryside had begun to unfold as Li attempted to make conversation with the pair. Gray hills flew past Lily's eyes, then again and again. Ordinarily, she wouldn't be so impractical as to not at least talk things over with her friend, but Lily wasn't in a talking mood, especially since she knew that it would only lead the fiery spirits to more shouting.

Meanwhile, back in the boys compartment, Sirius' face was drained of nearly all its color. Nearly five minutes ago, the boys had been shoving one another jovially in attempts to overhear the girls' conversations through the wall separating them, but no more. Now forced conversation loomed in the air between the best friends, where awkward silences were soon to come.

Sirius let out a barking laugh, sucked dry of all its mirth, "What's up guys?" He said, grinning in an awful way. The three just looked at him, knowing this side of Sirius. Sirius saw their faces, and allowed his own to fall, as he quietly slipped out of the room.

_ Okay, just…confront her. You can do this. Well, not that you have to. That's right. No body does this to Sirius Black. Just…don't jump to conclusions just yet._ Sirius thought to himself, taking a deep breath in front of the girl's compartment. He knocked softly.

Inside the compartment, Li jumped then laughed nervously, standing to answer the door. She poked her head out. "Oh, hey Sirius." His ashen face, normally lit up so boyishly, surprised her.

"Uh, hi Li." He mumbled, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. Li observed how magnificently he fit into his jeans. She shook her head, clearing her mind. Jessie's boyfriend! She reminded herself. Well, there was no denying it; even Lily had noticed (along with the rest of the female population at Hogwarts) Sirius was drop dead gorgeous. "Can I talk to Jessie? Please?"

"Um, sure." Li blushed and looked down, "Jessie? Sirius." Jessie stood up and walked outside into the hallway, leaning against the wall opposite him.

"Hi Sirius, what's up?" She said, folding her arms across her salmon colored camisole.

Impulsively, Sirius said, "Jess, you really shouldn't be wearing stuff like that. I mean, honestly." He gestured at a passing fourth year boy, a bit gawky looking and with acne splattered face. As the boy walked nervously past them, he shot a scared look at Sirius, for he was well known for impulsive acts, especially when they involved Jessie. As for Jessie, though, he looked her up and down, and not paying attention, swerved into a wall.

Jessie frowned, inwardly agreeing grudgingly. "I can wear whatever I like, Black." She said maliciously.

"Hey relax, woman. I don't give a damn whether you're stark naked, only when you're my girl you've got to look at least halfway sensible."

"Right," She replied, running a hair through her tangled hair, "Right. Only what were you talking to me about? You heard me didn't you, well, out with it." She flinched, hearing her words, bitter and harsh. Too late.

Sirius closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "You are a cold hearted person, Jess. I thought I knew you better." He would have turned, too and left dramatically. But something held him in place, hoping that she would offer up an apology and kiss him or something. _Stupid, _Sirius thought.

"I'm not cold hearted! I'm fine! Honestly, it wasn't either of us. I'm sorry for being so brash back then." She said defensively

"Oh yeah?" Sirius retorted, thinking of a time before all of this.

"Yeah. See, it's only…I mean, I care about you and I know you care about me," Sirius let out a rasping laugh, "Well, it's just…we're not compatible! I mean, sure it was fun, and I can still out-prank you any day…but you're too headstrong and I deserve better." There, she had said it.

"Better?" Sirius nearly yelled, "Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Sirius Black! I'm the best 'better' you'll ever get!" _Mind blowing, women can be._

Jessie slowly shook her head and backed towards her compartment, "Chris loves me for who I am, and he's kind. You were fun, Sirius and I hope we're still friends, but I don't want to be your girlfriend. Find a fangirl to sugarcoat."

And with that, she had disappeared, bushy head and all, into the small room. Sirius ran a hand through his black hair. _Oh shit. Way to go man. Way to go. I'm the best better? You cocky prick!_ _Well...it's true._ He groaned, hitting his head against the wall. _Shit. Shit. Shit.  
_

"Love sucks, you know that?" Sirius said hours later, his speech slurred slightly. His best friend in the boys compartment now, surrounded him. "Men, this is life." He said, "I don't need them. I don't need her. She's an assssssss hole" He giggled and hiccupped. James rolled his eyes as his friend fell sideways on his lap. He reached over and took the Strawberry Hill bottle from his loose grasp. Sirius grabbed for the booze blindly, his eyes closing, "No, mate. I want to get drunk…" He trailed off before collapsing into a stupor.

James sat, head against the seat for a bit, thinking about Jessie. It just didn't make sense to him. They were the best couple. Sirius has come in hours before, mumbling something about them not being compatible, searching his bag for the liquor everybody knew he kept stashed away. Remus and Peter had left the room when he pulled out the Strawberry Hill. Remus couldn't stand alcohol and he knew that Sirius had been through enough, not wanting anyone but his best mate by his side was understandable.

_ This was the worst I've seen him at_, James thought, looking down at Sirius' sweat drenched hair. _Only you can look decent when you're drunk, Black._ James smiled. James was very much aware at just how sensitive his friend was. The only time he had seen Sirius like this was once when they were sixteen. Sirius had gotten into a particularly heated row with seemingly his whole family and he had come over to James' house bloodied and soaked from the rain. James welcomed him in, of course. His parents didn't care, they were probably too busy to realize Sirius was even there until a week later. So Sirius stayed with them from then on, but that night was awful. Sirius destroyed an entire room nearly, trashing it totally, throwing thing everywhere, upturning tables, and pounding holes in walls.

_ Blood, tears, and sweat,_ James thought. _He certainly does view the world differently. _

Sirius had become a part of the Potter family nearly. Waking up and taking in meals with James. Brushing his teeth there, sleeping there, even taking James' summer lessons with him. Not a part of the family necessarily, but he defiantly became James' brother. Then again, since when did the rich bother with family?

Well, one becomes accustomed to it, James thought bitterly, holding his drunken, heart-broken friend, who was too proud to admit to either.

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading! I do appreciate your reviews, few though they may be. Suggestions are welcome. And sorry this chapter was particularly short, I really wanted to emphasize the end point, though. Thank you. Oh man, look! House is on! Does anyone watch that show? I adore it!


End file.
